Death on Tour
by dragoncymru
Summary: The Doctor and Katherine arrive in London in 2009 and are caught up in the mysterious deaths that follow 'The Jackals' rock band. Can the Doctor discover the truth before it's too late? Another in my second season of 'TARDIS Adventures'
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Prologue**

The storm raged outside the castle window. There was another flash of lightning that lit up the dark sky, but curiously no thunder followed it.

The room in the castle was a typical dark and gothic laboratory. Tables and benches were littered with dozens of flasks and vials that contained liquids of all colours that bubbled and frothed. Next to one wall was a machine that had two long metal spikes that reached up to the dark ceiling. Sparks leapt between the two spikes and travelled upwards with a crackle.

A handsome young man with blonde-streaked hair picked up a flask from a bench. He wore dark denim jeans and only a white lab-coat covered his bare chest. With a smile that revealed long pointed teeth like a vampire, he started to walk across the room towards a dark haired pretty girl that wore a silky white nightdress with a plunging neckline. The girl screamed silently, twisting against the ropes that held her wrists to the arms of a large wooden chair.

In the background, and looking completely incongruous, a guitarist strummed away without touching a string and next to him, a drummer bashed noiselessly at his kit.

The handsome man took a swig from the crimson frothing liquid in the flask and then leant over the girl, his fangs bared as he started to bite at her smooth, pale neck.

"And Cut!"

The director, a short, thick-set man with close-cropped fair hair and wearing a baseball cap, bounded onto the set. "That was fantastic guv!" he smiled, waving his hands enthusiastically. "Loads of energy, Ed mate!" He turned back to the rest of the crew. "Ok, let's set up for the next shot."

The camera crew nodded and started to push the camera to a new position whilst a make-up girl ran up to the beautiful young captive in the chair and started to brush her hair back into position. The girl slipped her hands from under her ropes and took a swig from a bottle of water that was hidden behind the chair.

The guitarist and drummer stopped their mimed playing and began to chat to each other.

Eddie Hyde smiled at the director and then reached up, took out his false fangs and rubbed his sore mouth.

He hoped that Anji was right and all this Gothic nonsense would send 'The Jackals' next album to the top.

**1.**

Katherine took another sip from her coffee, turned the page of her glossy magazine and sat back in the large leather chair. With her light green T-shirt, silk waistcoat and blue denim jeans, the attractive young woman who sat in the coffee shop was totally ignored by every one of the shoppers that bustled past the window next to her. None of them would have thought that Katherine was born over two hundred years ago.

She put down the magazine and looked out of the window at the busy shopping centre, watching the world go by. It was so different to her life in eighteenth century France. But then, she reflected with a smile, she was so different to the young widow that had stepped into the TARDIS a year ago. No-one could've imagined the wonders, the adventures, and the terrors.

Now here she was; all alone in this modern world without the Doctor by her side to protect her.

And it felt wonderful.

She checked her watch. There was another hour before he said he'd meet her, but knowing the Doctor, that probably meant closer to two. Perhaps she'd take a last look around the shops? Katherine finished the last of her coffee, reached down for her coffee cups and got up to go.

"Hey, Kris watch where you're going!"

Katherine stumbled backwards as a small boy cannoned into her legs. Her arms flew up and knocked a tray of coffee cups from the hands of a young woman who gave a cry of alarm. Fortunately, all the hot coffee fell on the chairs and floor rather than scalding either Katherine or the small boy.

"Are you alright? God, I'm really sorry." The young woman held out her hand and helped Katherine to her feet before turning to the freckled young boy who looked as if he was on the verge of tears. "Why don't you look where you're going Kristopher?" she scolded. "Now say sorry to the lady."

Kris looked up at Katherine. "Sorry," he whispered.

Katherine smiled down at him. "That's all right," she said wiping a few splashes of coffee from her jeans, "no harm done." She bent down to pick up her shopping bag and heard a sloshing sound inside. Katherine opened the bag to find that almost a whole cup of coffee had spilt over the clothes she had bought.

The young woman smiled apologetically at her. "Ah."

**2.**

The Doctor stood beneath the huge bypass bridge as the wind from the traffic above gusted through his hair, his long brown coat flapping around him. The noise of the cars and lorries as they thundered into London was incredibly loud and the Doctor had to strain to hear the faint bleeping of his sonic screwdriver as he swept it in front of him.

It had started to drizzle earlier and now the Doctor's face glistened with water, but he knew hew as close now. He made an adjustment to the screwdriver and kept walking forwards. The signal seemed to be emanating from a pile of black plastic bags that rested against one of the huge concrete supports of the bypass. Wiping the mist from his face and checking that no-one else was in sight, the Doctor strode over to the bags and started pulling them away.

Then he saw the small and clearly alien machine that was fastened to the support.

The Doctor smiled grimly. "There you are." He studied the controls of the machine and the small electronic displays that flashed away. "You're certainly transmitting something aren't you," he muttered, looking up into the grey sky as he adjusted his sonic screwdriver to a new setting. He pointed it at the machine and there was a brief high pitched hum before the alien transmitter exploded in a shower of sparks.

The Doctor grinned. "But not any more!"

The young woman put down another tray of coffee on the table and sat on the couch opposite Katherine. She passed a fruit smoothie to Kris who greedily started sucking at it through the straw.

"There you go," she passed a cup to Katherine. "My name's Claire."

Katherine smiled as she put the coffee down on the table. "I'm Katherine."

"I'm really sorry about your clothes," apologised Claire. "I've got to make it up to you somehow?"

Katherine thought ruefully about the Doctor's 'magic' credit card that she had used to buy the clothes. "It doesn't matter honestly," she started

"No it does, it does," flapped Claire, reaching for her purse. As she opened it, she bit her lip. "Whoops, forgot to go the bank." Then she grinned as she saw a smartly dressed asian woman walking into the coffee shop. "It's Anji – she'll have comps!"

Claire turned to Katherine with a grin. "Fancy free tickets to a 'Jackals' concert?"

**3.**

A cheerful voice came from someone who came to stand behind the two girls. "Did you say "The 'Jackals'? Oh I love them! Even that difficult second album – 'Down in the Lab' wasn't it? Track 3 was a goodie though."

Katherine turned at the sound of the familiar voice. "Doctor!"

The Doctor grinned at his companion. "Hello. Been having fun?" He smiled at Claire and then bent down and ruffled Kris' hair. "Hi there."

Claire returned the smile. "I'm Claire Julius; this is Kris, my little boy."

"Nice to meet you Kris," said the Doctor with a wink. "Are you a 'Jackals' fan too? What about their lead singer Eddie Hyde? Bet you like him then?"

Kris grinned at the Doctor. "He's my Daddy!"

Claire laughed. "I'm Eddie's girlfriend."

"Really? Fantastic!"

"Hi Claire, sorry I'm late babe." The asian woman that Claire had noticed a minute ago had joined them. She was in her mid thirties, attractive with her dark hair cut into a short bob. She wore a smart pinstripe trouser suit and, Katherine noticed, some very beautiful gold jewellery.

Claire looked up and smiled. "That's okay. Anji, this is Katherine and her boyfriend….."

Katherine laughed as the Doctor interrupted her. "No, we're just friends. Hello, I'm the Doctor."

Anji shook his hand. "Hi there, I'm Anji Dharkar." She was interrupted by a musical ringtone from her jacket pocket and she rolled her eyes as she fished out her mobile phone. "Sorry, sorry." She flipped open the lid and turned away. "Hi, Anji Dharkar……

"Anji is the 'Jackals' publicist and tour manager," hissed Claire with a smile. "She's always on that phone – it never stops ringing!"

"Mummy," said Kris as he finished his drink. "Can we go now?"

Claire nodded. "In a minute sweetheart. Mummy's just got to get some tickets for Katherine and the Doctor." She looked over to Katherine. "You will come? It'll be a blast - 'access all areas' and all that!"

Katherine shrugged. "Alright." She glanced at the Doctor, but he was listening to Anji's phone conversation and frowning.

"Yeah, right, sure," Anji was saying. "There's absolutely nothing to connect any of those poor people with the band. No, you can't have a comment. I don't care what you think. And UK Media publicity will say the same – goodbye!" She flipped the lid of her mobile shut and stuffed it back in her jacket pocket.

"Trouble?" asked the Doctor quietly.

**4.**

Anji recovered her composure and forced a tight smile. "No, nothing I can't handle."

Claire exchanged a knowing look with Anji. "The papers?"

Anji nodded. "Anyway," she said changing the subject, "you want some free passes for the gig tomorrow?"

"Ye please," Claire sighed. "I owe Katherine a _big_ apology."

"Yeah, sure babe." Anji laughed

"What kind of trouble?" interrupted the Doctor. His tone was light but his face serious.

Anji turned back to him, a slight note of irritation creeping into her voice. "I told you; nothing that need concern you Doctor."

"It's the deaths isn't it?" blurted out Claire in a whisper, then saw Anji's furious face and looked down.

"Deaths?" asked Katherine, shocked.

Anji picked up Claire's coat. "Come on babe, we have to go. Look, I'll leave some passes at the stage-door okay?"

"You work for UK Media don't you?" cut in the Doctor.

"Yes, but what's that got to do…." Anji shrugged.

"Phone Carolyn Williams," the Doctor insisted.

Anji raised her eyebrows. "Pardon me?"

"You do have her number?"

"Yes of course, but I can't just ring –"

"Yes, yes you can," insisted the Doctor.

Katherine hid a smile behind her hand as Anji got her mobile and pressed the keypad. Carolyn Williams was the mother of Megan who had travelled with them for a short time in the TARDIS. They had met her when the TARDIS had last landed in London and Carolyn had been reunited with her daughter.

"Is that Ms Williams?" asked Anji, and then listened as an irritated voice replied on the phone. "I'm really sorry to disturb you," she continued clearly embarrassed, "but I have a problem here." She paused. "Do you know a Doctor and a Katherine?" Another pause as she listened to the reply and Anji eye's widened. She bit her lip. "Yes Ms Williams, yes of course." The Doctor winked at her and Anji could feel herself reddening.

"Send my love to Megan," said Katherine quickly as Anji shut the mobile phone and arched an eyebrow at the Doctor.

"Sorry about that," said the Doctor with a smile.

"Apparently, I have to co-operate totally with you," sighed Anji, pursing her lips.

"Good, good. Well I don't know about you," said the Doctor flopping down on the couch beside Kris and giving the small boy a grin. "But I could really do with a huge mocha latte and then you can tell us everything!"

**5.**

Eddie shut his mobile phone. "Claire sends her love guys – she's with Anji now," he shouted across to the rest of the band who had broken from their rehearsal for some coffee and doughnuts.

Gary Tanner looked up from where he was tuning his guitar and grinned. "She been spending all your money again then Eddie?" He pushed back the auburn hair that covered his cherubic face - the face that had adorned the posters that were up in the bedrooms of thousands of teenage girls. Gary had been with the 'Jackals' since they had formed and was one of Eddie's oldest friends having grown up in the same South London estate.

Eddie nodded and reached down to pick up a doughnut from the box on the table. "Doesn't she always."

But another hand sneaked in first and got the last one. Phil Goryan stuffed it into his mouth as he went past before sitting behind his drum kit. "I hope she's buying Kris loads of great stuff from Hamleys," he mumbled, his mouth coated with sugar and still full of half-eaten doughnut.

"Have you been in there recently?" another voice asked. It was Greg Goryan, Phil's brother who had just entered the rehearsal room, his usual headphones around his neck and the wire trailing at his waist. Greg was the 'Jackals' sound recordist and techie. Although they weren't exactly twins, anyone could tell that Phil and Greg were brothers. Both had the same midnight black hair, deep blue eyes and pointed chins. Even the piercing they each had in their eyebrow were the same. "They've got some fantastic stuff."

"You need to get out more Greg." Alan Blake, the last member of the group, leant back in his chair with his feet on the table as he took a gulp of his coffee. Alan was the bass guitarist of the 'Jackals' and slightly older than the others, having previously been in another band. He was probably in his mid thirties, although he, and the 'Jackals' publicity machine, were a bit vague about his exact age. His long brown hair that he tied into his trademark ponytail, even had the odd grey hair – much to the other 'Jackals' amusement and constant teasing.

"Lighten up Blako," sighed Eddie. "God you can be a grumpy git sometimes!"

"Difficult," snorted Alan. "Have you seen this morning's papers? Try page five." He threw one across the table to Eddie.

Eddie caught the newspaper and opened it to the fifth page. He winced as he read the headline.

"Does Death follow the Jackals?"

**6.**

"You mean you've had a death in the audience at every venue?" the Doctor asked.

Anji nodded. "Two in Birmingham last week." She glanced in her rear view mirror as she pulled her large black four by four onto the bypass. "There are some papers in the back – take a look."

The Doctor turned around from his front seat next to Anji to Katherine who was wedged in the back of the car next to Claire. Kris was belted into his own child seat next to his mother and was happily listening to some of his dad's music on his i-pod. "Can you reach them?"

Katherine looked around on the floor of the car where some newspapers lay and nodded. "Just a minute."

"How many concerts have there been on the tour?"

"Five," answered Claire. "Tomorrow night's will be the sixth."

"So that's six people dead altogether?"

Anji blew out a frustrated breath. "Yup, and all the bad publicity that comes with it."

"That's hardly the point," cut in Katherine, handing the newspapers to the Doctor. "Those poor people."

"I know, sorry babe."

The Doctor flicked through the papers as he read the articles on the 'Jackals' tour at amazing speed. "And there's nothing to connect any of these deaths – age, sex, background?"

"Doesn't look like it – only how they died," said Claire

"And that was……"

"Heart failure, but nothing suspicious, they just stopped ticking!" Anji cursed as another car overtook without indicating. "Oh, come on!"

A blue-skinned hand with long pointed nails stabbed at a button on a small device and a red light flashed.

"Tomorrow night's concert is the last one then?" asked Katherine.

Claire nodded. "Final leg of the tour, thank goodness."

"And until a week ago, you couldn't have got a ticket for love nor money," grunted Anji, speeding up to overtake a slower car.

The Doctor looked up from the papers. "People cancelling?"

Anji nodded. "You got it Doctor." Suddenly a look of horror crossed her face. "Oh my God!"

"What is it?" asked the Doctor.

Anji concentrated furiously on the road ahead. "I've got no brakes!"

The Doctor looked at her aghast. "What?"

Anji's foot pumped hard on the brake pedal but nothing happened.

On the lane ahead, a car pulled out in front of them.

"We're going to crash!" screamed Claire. "My God, Kris!" She threw her arms around the little boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**7.**

The Doctor leant across and grabbed the wheel of the car from Anji. With a savage tug of the wheel, the four by four swerved to the left and narrowly missed the car that was in front of them.

"Change down the gears," shouted the Doctor watching the road ahead. "Now!"

Anji did as she was told and put her foot on the clutch. Gently, she started to move down the gears. The car started to slow down as the Doctor directed it towards the side of the road.

They had left the bypass and were now heading along one of the main roads into the centre of London. The Doctor pulled again at the wheel and the car, now only moving at less than twenty miles an hour, rolled into the delivery entrance of a hotel.

"Hold on!" yelled the Doctor as the car headed into some large metal waste bins.

Everyone inside braced themselves, and with a loud crash, the car hit the bins and came to a halt.

The Doctor turned around to the passengers in the back. "Everyone alright? Katherine? Claire?"

A pale Claire wiped a tear from her eyes and nodded as she checked a rather amused and smiling Kris. "That was fun Mummy" he piped up and Claire hugged him with a relieved smile.

Katherine blew out a breath and ran her hand through her curly hair. "What happened?"

"That's a good question," answered the Doctor turning back to Anji.

She sat with her head in her hands resting on the steering wheel. "I don't know. The brakes just vanished!" Anji hit the wheel with frustration. "And now look! I only bought this a week ago!"

"With your wages, you can buy a new one!" snapped Claire. "At least everyone is alright."

"Okay, okay," replied Anji, her lip trembling with shock.

The Doctor opened the door of the car. "Let's just settle down. We're all fine." He stepped out and looked around. "Perhaps you should phone Eddie and tell him what happened?" he told Claire.

Claire chewed her lip. "He'll only worry, but you're right." She fished the phone from her pocket.

Katherine got out of the car and stood next to the Doctor. He had a familiar intense expression on his face. "What is it?" she said quietly.

The Doctor put his hands in his coat pocket and looked down at her. "All the deaths on the tour and now this. I don't believe in that much of a coincidence, do you?"

**8.**

From his position in the technical box at the rear of the auditorium, Greg Goryan had a fantastic view of the stage area. The 'Jackals' had returned after their break and were running through a few numbers as the technicians adjusted the lighting rig.

Greg made minute adjustments to the levels on his immense and complex sound board. The rest of the band had often teased him for his fastidiousness, but everything had to be perfect for their final performance tomorrow night.

********************

The Doctor held open the door of the taxi as the others stepped out onto the forecourt of the Exhibition Centre. Earl's Court was a massive venue and could hold nearly nineteen thousand people. According to Anji, the concert was almost sold out.

Katherine could easily read the worried expression on the Doctor's face. "You're worried about the concert aren't you?" He didn't reply, but looked at her and nodded.

Claire held her son's hand tightly as Anji paid the taxi driver. "Come on," she said, "it's this way."

Claire led the Doctor and Katherine down the side of the centre towards the stage door. Anji trailed behinds them, once more glued to her mobile phone as she sorted out repairs to her car. A security guard stepped out to stop the group but then waved them through with a smile when he saw Claire and Anji's backstage passes. They went through another set of double doors and could then hear the sound of the 'Jackals' music coming from the stage area as they rehearsed.

"What did Eddie say?" asked Katherine as they walked along a tunnel to the stage area.

Claire rolled her eyes. "He's not pleased."

After another set of doors, the group entered the side-stage area and could see and hear the band just about to start another number.

Kris let go of Claire's hand and ran forward. "Daddy, daddy!"

Eddie turned around from his position at the front of the stage and his broke into a grin that was a mixture of worry and relief. He knelt down as Kris ran into his arms. "Hey tiger! How's it going?"

Kris hugged his father tightly as Eddie picked him up. "Anji's car went all funny."

"Did it?" Eddie asked lightly and then looked over his son's shoulder at Claire. "You okay?"

Claire nodded. "Just a bit shaken. This is the Doctor and this is Katherine. They work for UK Media."

**9.**

Eddie shook the Doctor's hand. "Nice to meet you Doctor." He smiled at Katherine. "You too."

The Doctor just grinned. "No, no, nice to meet you!" He stared at his hand reverently. "Blimey, I don't think I'll ever wash it again now!"

Eddie laughed but the Doctor just smiled. "No I mean it. Cor, you're great you are!" He wandered around the stage and waved at the other members of the band. "I've got all your albums y'know!"

Katherine laughed at the Doctor's hero worship, but he just grinned even wider. "No, don't laugh. I'm a mine of 'Jackals' info." He swivelled around and pointed at Eddie. "I know for instance that Eddie Hyde isn't your real name is it?"

Eddie shook his head. "Ah, got me. No that's just a bit of publicity nonsense." He nodded towards Anji who winked.

"Pulls in the Gothic punters babe. The 'Jackals' and 'Hyde' – fantastic!"

Eddie shrugged. "Me real name's Hinds, but that's not flashy enough I suppose." He smiled back at the Doctor. "But since you're a fan then I needn't introduce Gary Tanner, Alan Blake and Phil Goryan?" The three other members of the band gave the Doctor and Katherine a cheery wave.

"Taking a break are we?" Greg Goryan walked on stage drinking a bottle of water, his usual headphones around his neck.

Eddie clapped Greg on the shoulder. "And this is Phil's brother Greg, our resident techie. He's the person who makes sure we sound brilliant!"

Katherine smiled at them all. "It's a pleasure."

Eddie was suddenly all serious. "So you're here to try and find out what's happening in the concerts?"

The Doctor nodded, looking around the auditorium. "Something like that – and before anyone else gets hurt tomorrow night."

"Do you think that's likely?" Eddie asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, I'm afraid so."

"But what's killing them all Doctor?" asked Anji, her hands on her hips. "They died naturally."

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "No, no they didn't."

"So then what is happening?" asked Alan Blake.

"Yeah, and why is it happening to us?" piped up Phil from behind his drum kit.

"I don't know yet," said the Doctor slowly pursing his lips. "Have you got a laptop handy Anji?"

Anji nodded. "Mine's in one of the rehearsal rooms – I dropped it off there earlier."

The Doctor rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Then we start with some research."

**10.**

"I think I'll take Kris to get a burger," announced Claire, looking meaningfully at Eddie.

"Uh, yeah sure Claire," he replied rooting around at the back of the stage until he found his sunglasses and baseball cap. He grinned at Katherine. "It gets a bit odd for Kris when I get recognised."

"A burger? Fantastic idea. Katherine loves burgers," grinned the Doctor. "I'm sure she'll go with you."

Katherine rolled her eyes in surprise at the Doctor's insistence. She didn't even have a good idea what a burger was! "I thought we needed to do some research/" she asked quietly. "Don't get me out of the way!"

"I'm not," he whispered, "but they may know more than they realise." He raised his voice. "Have a great time – bring me back a banana milkshake." He turned to Anji. "You get your laptop up and going whilst," he draped his arm over Greg's shoulder, "Greg here shows me the amps!"

*****************

In the rehearsal room, Anji switched on the light and tutted over the mess the boys had made with their coffee and doughnuts. She took off her expensive suit jacket and put it over the back of her chair before reaching down for her laptop case.

She powered up the computer, and looked at the newspaper clippings she had collected over the tour. Some had great reviews but after the second death, all the articles that Anji had collected were about the strange deaths. Anji sighed and read them over again for what would've been the hundredth time.

Then her forehead creased as a thought struck her. She absent-mindedly logged in to the laptop as she spread out the newspaper articles off the deaths on the table next to it. Anji scanned then again then dug around in her jacket pocket for her mobile. She quickly speed dialled a number.

"Hi Penny, it's me Anji. Look babe, you couldn't do me a favour could you? Could you email me over a layout map of all the venues?"

Behind Anji, the door to the rehearsal room opened and a figure stepped inside, but she was too engrossed in her phone call to notice.

"That's great, thanks babe."

She closed the mobile and then turned as she registered someone else in the room.

Her eyes widened in shock and she started to scream before the alien grabbed her throat with a blue-skinned hand that had sharp fingernails.

**11.**

The Doctor bounded into the technical box at the back of the auditorium and looked over the rows of computers, lighting and sound boards as if he had discovered a cave of wonders.

"This is terrific," he said, his fingers twitching in anticipation and his eyes gleaming with interest and enthusiasm. He sat on one of the chairs and spun it around. "What can you show me?"

Greg followed him in, his face pinched with irritation and a little worry. "Look Doctor, I'm just setting the levels for tomorrow night. I don't want an amateur – no offence – messing them all up okay?"

The Doctor pursed his lips. "Oh." He blew out a disappointed breath then sat on his hands. "Look, no interfering – just looking," he grinned.

Greg just raised his eyebrows. "Look, this has got nothing to do with all those deaths."

The Doctor just shrugged. "You never know. Besides, I like to get a clear picture of everything. Hello," he broke off as he noticed some of the equipment at the back of the room. "That looks heavy stuff."

Greg bit his lip impatiently. "Yes it is," he snapped, "some of my own amp design. Now if you don't mind," he opened the door of the technical box. "I'm busy and Anji will probably have her laptop ready for you?"

The Doctor smiled. "Righto – busy, busy, busy." He got to his feet and walked through the door but turned around and grinned at Greg. "I'd market those amps if I were you – very advanced by the look of them. Very, very advanced!" Then he was gone.

The Doctor hurried through the concert centre back to the rehearsal room where he had arranged to meet Anji, a worried expression on his face. He reached the room and was about to push open the door when Alan Blake opened and came out from the room carrying a half empty bag of doughnuts.

"Hi Alan," said the Doctor with a smile. "Anji in there?"

Alan shook his head. "No, I just came to collect the food."

The Doctor frowned and went into the rehearsal room. There was no-one inside. "That's strange - she said she'd meet me here."

"She probably went chasing down some more publicity," grunted Alan. "She usually does – and you can't always get a good mobile signal in here." He held up the bag of doughnuts. "Better get these to the boys."

The Doctor nodded as Alan left. He crossed the room to where Anji's laptop was still on the table and noticed her jacket on the back of the chair. Then his foot kicked something underneath the table.

It was Anji's mobile phone.

**12.**

Katherine reluctantly took another slurp of her milkshake through the straw. The fast-food burger outlet was a million miles away from she would regard as 'cuisine'. Kris seemed to be enjoying himself however and happily munched on his burger as he played with the small plastic toy that came with it. Claire and Eddie talked about virtually anything except the current mystery. Katherine guessed they were deliberately trying to avoid the subject for the sake of their son.

As she watched the three of them talking and laughing – occasionally stopping to eat some burger or fries – Katherine just felt that rather than being on an important mission to get some more information for the Doctor, she was just intruding on a family who barely spent enough time alone anyway.

*****************

Gary took the last doughnut from the bag that Alan offered him and looked up worriedly at his old friend. "You're not serious are you Blako?"

Alan sat down on the edge of the stage next to Gary. "How can we risk it? It was two last time."

"But cancel the gig?"

Alan shrugged. "Better that than have more deaths on our hands."

Phil Goryan walked over and stood behind them. "It would cost us a fortune – it could bankrupt us! And there's no proof it has anything to do with the 'Jackals' anyway," he added sulkily.

Gary nodded in support. "And there's this Doctor guy. He might be able to sort something out?"

"Don't count on it," Alan snorted.

"I vote we play," said Phil. "It's the last gig man, come on!"

"Me too," agreed Gary. "At least until we talk to Eddie."

********************

The Doctor looked at the clock on the wall of the rehearsal room. It was getting on for seven o'clock. He wiped his hand through his hair. Time was running out and he wasn't really closer to finding a solution. He weighed Anji's phone in his hand and wondered what had happened to her. He had a dreadful feeling that she as in trouble – or worse.

He peered at the laptop screen. Anji had logged in, so it was easy for him to get onto the Internet and start searching for details on the 'Jackals' concerts and the deaths. If only he could find a link…….

Suddenly the phone in his hand started buzzing. Flipping it open, the Doctor put it to his ear. "Hello?"

**13.**

In the technical box, Greg Goryan made some more minute adjustments to his sound board. Then he crossed to the back of the room to the enormous amps the Doctor had noticed earlier. Checking over his shoulder, he fished a small control device from his pocket and pointed it at the amplifier.

The control device lit up with a red flash and a panel opened in the side of the amplifier to reveal some highly advanced panels and displays. Stowing away the control device in his pocket again, Greg hands flew expertly over the panels as he studied the readings.

Suddenly the door to the technical room started to open. Greg dropped to the floor, closed the panel, drew a stubby energy pistol from underneath his shirt and pointed it at the door.

It was his brother Phil. "I thought I'd find you here," he said looking at the pistol. "Put it away."

Greg got to his feet and stowed the pistol away in his belt, pulling his shirt over it. "Do that again and you'll get yourself killed," he snapped.

Phil ignored him. "How is it going?"

Greg smiled and rubbed his hands together. "It's ready."

Phil's eyes gleamed greedily. "If we pull this off we're going to be rich! There'll be queuing up for it."

"What about this Doctor? I think he's dangerous!"

"Why?"

"He was interested in the amp design."

"Then he can be put out of the way – just like poor Anji," smiled Phil coldly.

"The body?"

"Dispersed."

Suddenly there was a bleep from Phil's pocket. He raised his eyebrows and pulled out what looked like an advanced mobile phone. He flipped it up and read the small screen irritably. "The cloaking field needs powering up."

Greg held out his hand. "Give it here – I'll recharge it. Mine could probably use a power up too."

Phil nodded and crossed the room to the door before wedging a chair underneath it. "Best if we're not disturbed then!" he laughed as Greg closed the blind on the auditorium window.

Greg pulled out his own device and pressed a button on it as Phil did the same.

Their faces shimmered and changed.

Standing in the room were now two aliens with shiny blue faces, no hair and a head that tapered upwards. They had small pointed ears and black oval eyes.

The alien that had been Phil Goryan grinned evilly, revealing rows of sharp yellow teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**14.**

Claire checked her watch. "Right then little one," she said to Kris wiping the tomato sauce from his mouth with a tissue. "I think it's well past your bedtime."

Kris shook his head as Eddie gave him a hug and tried to unsuccessfully stifle a yawn.

"I think I'll take him back to the hotel Eddie," said Claire putting her coat on. "Will you be able to sort out rooms for the Doctor and Katherine?"

"Sure no problem." Eddie smiled at Katherine as he finished his drink. "I'm going to nip back to Earl's Court to make sure the guys are alright before we turn in. Want to come and pick up the Doctor?"

*******************

"No, Anji's not here right now. Can I help?" The Doctor listened to the female voice on the other end of the phone. "Oh, okay thanks. I'll………tell her when I see her Penny, thanks." He closed the mobile, his mind racing as he pressed on the email icon on the laptop. Why would Anji have asked for seating layouts of the various venues? The email opened to reveal the stadium list. The Doctor looked down at the newspaper clippings of the reported deaths that were next to the laptop, then back at the stadium list. A sudden thought struck him and he started tapping furiously at the laptop keys.

*********************

The air shimmered again and replacing the two grinning aliens were Phil and Greg Goryan.

Greg checked his mobile. "The cloaking field is fully charged."

Phil nodded. "If you're finished here, let's get the rest of the band out and back to the hotel."

"What about the Doctor?"

"I'm going to check him out. If he's getting close……..well, I've got two ideas to buy us more time."

**********************

Katherine and Eddie found Alan and Gary just as the two guitarists were packing away their instruments in secure lockers for the evening.

"I think we'd better talk Eddie," said Gary a little hesitantly.

"What you mean?" replied the lead singer.

Sensing that there could be an argument brewing that she didn't want t get involved in, Katherine interrupted. "Either of you seen the Doctor?"

"In the rehearsal room doll," said Alan.

"No he's not – we've just locked it and he's not up there." It was Phil, his brother Greg just behind him, as they entered the locker room.

Katherine looked in alarm between the 'Jackals'. The Doctor had disappeared.

**15**.

In the hotel bar, Katherine took another small sip of wine and sat back on the sofa. Next to her was Claire and on a table close by were Eddie and the rest of the 'Jackals'.

Claire checked the child monitor on the table in front of her as she picked up her glass of lager. She caught Katherine's worried expression. "I'm sure the Doctor will turn up you know."

Katherine nodded and forced a smile. Despite a search of the centre, nobody could find him so she had returned to the hotel with the band. She tried to put the nagging feeling that he was hurt – or worse - out of her mind. "How long have you been with Eddie?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Just over four years."

"No sign of marriage?" Before she had travelled with the Doctor, bearing a child out of wedlock would have shamed and embarrassed eighteenth century born Katherine, but that was then.

"Ha!" Claire shrugged. "It's difficult with him being on tour so much. Not just this country, but all over the world." She glanced affectionately over to Eddie but he didn't see her and looked to be having a heated discussion with the three other members of the band.

The discussion broke off as a young girl of about ten shyly approached the group proffering a pen and piece of paper. Eddie was immediately all smiles; signed the piece of paper and posed for a photograph before the young girl bounded away to her grateful, watching parents.

"I love him for that," sighed Claire, turning back to Katherine. "What about you?"

The question startled Katherine. "What do you mean?"

"You know – marriage, kids?"

"I've been married," Katherine said after a pause, "but my husband died."

Claire looked down. "Oh God, sorry – I didn't realise……"

"It's alright, really……. It was a year ago now."

There was a sudden whine from the child monitor on the table and Claire picked it up and shook it. "Funny." The whine continued and she stood up. "I think I'll just check on him."

Katherine nodded and watched her as she got into the lift then she turned back to the Jackals where the argument was still raging.

It was clear that Eddie wanted to continue with the performance, as did Phil Goryan. But Alan Blake wanted to call it off and Gary Tanner was agreeing with him.

Suddenly they all heard a cry as the lift door opened and a hysterical Claire burst out clutching a piece of paper.

"They've got him!" she screamed. "They've kidnapped Kris!"

**16.**

Eddie was on his feet instantly and rushed over to Claire. "Who has? What's happened?"

Claire thrust the paper into his hand, tears streaming down her face.

Eddie glanced down at the writing on the paper, his heart pumping in his chest. "It's a ransom note. We either continue with the concert or…." He left the end of the sentence as he held a stricken Claire.

"What kind of sicko would do this?" cried Gary. "We have to call the police!"

Eddie shook his head. "We do that and we never see him again!"

Alan took a swig of his bottle of beer and then wiped his mouth. "Jesus Eddie," he muttered, "what are going to do?"

Katherine clenched her fists in frustration and helplessness. Why would someone have kidnapped Kris just so that the concert could go ahead? And where was the Doctor?

Behind them all, Phil Goryan gave a small, satisfied smile.

**********************

Claire paced up and down her hotel room, her face creased with worry. She hadn't slept all night and was pale and drawn, her eyes red from crying. She clutched a toy rabbit to her chest – her son never went anywhere without his bunny.

***********************

The 'Jackals' were rehearsing on the stage but it was a complete waste of time. Eddie kept forgetting the lyrics of the numbers. He broke off from one song in the middle and threw a bottle of water into the auditorium in anger before storming off the stage.

Gary and Alan exchanged a worried glance, whilst behind his drum kit, Phil watched gleefully

***********************

Greg Goryan crouched behind one of the enormous speaker towers in the darkened auditorium. He held up a complex alien scanner, glanced at the readings and then tapped a few keys on it. There was a small whine from the enormous amp and Greg chuckled with satisfaction.

***********************

In orbit around the Earth hovered a small oval spaceship.

***********************

Katherine hurried along one of the access tunnels that led around the auditorium. She had searched Earls Court for the Doctor all morning but had found no sign of him. Nor had anyone seen or heard anything from Anji, and Katherine knew that whatever had happened to the Doctor had probably also happened to her. Now the concert was less than six hours away.

Suddenly a hand reached out from the shadows and clamped over her mouth.

**17.**

Katherine screamed and tried to struggle before realising that her assailant had already released her.

"Hey, it's only me! Why are you so jumpy?" said a familiar voice.

Katherine turned to see the grinning face of the Doctor. "Doctor!" she cried with relief and threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. Then she stepped back and thumped him on the chest.

He looked hurt. "Ow, what did you do that for?"

"Where have you been?" she scolded. "I was so worried; I thought you might be dead."

"No, just thinking." He smiled. "And I've been doing some research." He held up Anji's laptop. "I think I know what's happening now."

Katherine's eyes widened at the laptop. "Where's Anji?"

The Doctor looked down and frowned. He looked back up at Katherine after a pause. "I think she's been killed."

Katherine's face fell. "By who? What's going on here Doctor?"

The Doctor held up his hand. "Okay, I'll try to explain….."

Katherine suddenly grabbed his arm, cutting him off as she remembered the events of the previous night. "Wait, I forgot; Doctor, they've kidnapped Kris!"

The Doctor just looked at her. "What?"

*********************

The 'Jackals' sat in their big dressing room as Gary Tanner checked his watch. "Four o'clock. They'll be opening the gates soon - give 'em enough time to eat drink and buy some merchandise."

Eddie didn't even look up from where he was pacing.

Phil checked his watch as well. "I think I'll stretch my legs," he said casually, walking towards the door.

*********************

As her taxi pulled up outside Earls Court, Claire could see the queue of people that stretched almost half way around the building. Thousands of fans all turned up ready to have a great time while they danced, sang and watched their favourite band.

Claire just felt sick as she hurried towards the backstage entrance.

*********************

The Doctor had listened intently as Katherine had recounted how they had discovered Kris' kidnapping and what the note had said. "Yes, of course they want the concert to go ahead. It's so important to them."

"Who?"

"I worked out how those people were killed. I checked the layouts of the venues against where the poor victims were sitting." He watched Katherine's bemused face and smiled grimly. "They were all sitting near the speakers. I think someone has been testing a sonic weapon – and tonight's the main event!"

**18.**

Katherine jumped as a klaxon sounded. "What was that?" she asked, looking up in alarm.

"They must've opened the gates," guessed the Doctor. "The audience will be coming in now." He grabbed her hand. "Come on, we've got work to do."

"What do you mean?" gasped Katherine as the Doctor hurried her up the corridor.

"Well I haven't been sitting around all day y'know," he muttered. "But I'm not done yet. Besides, we have to find where Kris is being kept. Although I do have a pretty good idea about that." He pointed upwards.

"On the roof?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "How long have you been travelling with me. Yes, aliens always keep people on the roof! No, in space Katherine!"

"How am I supposed to know" cried Katherine indignantly. "You haven't told me who is behind this yet."

"Ah, well I have a pretty good idea," replied the Doctor and then skidded to a halt as he saw a figure turn a corner ahead of them. "And now I have a really good idea."

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor just pointed a finger and then raised his hands.

Ahead of them, and pointing an energy pistol, was Greg Goryan. "So the Doctor returns to us!" he sneered.

"Hello!" the Doctor grinned. Then his face became deadly serious. "I know what you've been doing, and what you intend to do Greg. It stops now."

"How can you possibly know what we are doing here?" Greg snarled. He noticed the laptop that was still in the Doctor's hand. "That's Anji's isn't it?" The Doctor nodded slowly. "Very clever Doctor, but it's too late to stop it now."

"Really? Oh, I wouldn't say that!"

"The laptop," Greg held out his hand. "Give it to me."

The Doctor looked up at the laptop and then smiled. "I was just about to!" With a lightning move, the Doctor brought down his hand with the laptop and swiped it across Greg's arm that held the energy pistol.

With a cry of pain, Greg dropped the pistol and then fell backwards as the Doctor leapt at him and forced him to the ground. As they struggled, there was a sharp crack as they rolled over and broke a device on Greg's belt.

Suddenly Greg's features began to swim and his lean face was replaced with that of a grinning, blue skinned alien with sharp, pointed teeth.

**19.**

The Doctor swung a heavy punch and the alien's grin faded as he was knocked unconscious. The victorious Timelord got to his feet nursing his bruised hand. "Ow, ow ow."

Katherine looked down in horror at the stunned alien. "What is it?"

The Doctor sighed. "As I thought – a Degorian."

"What's a Degorian?" asked Katherine.

"Nasty, cold technologists. They develop weapons systems and then sell them to the highest bidder – no questions asked. If you're looking for a little something to wipe out your opponent, then find a Degorian." The Doctor looked around the corridor and to his delight, found an extension cable running along the wall. A quick burst from his sonic screwdriver cut a length from the cable and then he bent down and used it to bind the Degorian's hands. "That's what's been happening; why those people died. The Degorians were testing a sonic weapon. Tonight would be the final test – the complete audience probably."

"But that's horrible!"

"It's research." The alien began to stir and the Doctor quickly searched its' pockets to find a small complex control device. "Aha!" he grinned. "Now we're in business!"

The Degorian opened his eyes and his blue face twisted with fury. "Release me!" he spat, struggling against his bonds.

The Doctor shook his head. "Not a chance." He held up the control device. "Besides, I think we need to take a little trip first." The Degorian just glared at him as the Doctor hauled him to his feet. He held up the device and looked at Katherine. "Stand back; won't be long – just going to fetch Kris."

He pressed a button on the device and he was instantly surrounded by the blue haze of a transmat beam.

But before the Doctor and his captive could fade from view, Katherine jumped towards them. "Oh no you don't; not without me!"

*******************

The three of them materialised in the rear of a small cabin. At the front of the cabin, above a compact flight deck, was a huge window that looked out over the Earth below it.

"Told you," said the Doctor smugly, "Spaceship in Earth's orbit. You could've stayed safe back there," he chided Katherine.

Katherine shook her head absent-mindedly as she gazed at the silent beauty of the Earth. Then after a moment she remembered while she was here and quickly looked around the cabin. To her enormous relief, on the floor was a sleeping Kris.

The Doctor dumped the captive alien to the ground and checked the small boy. "He's fine," he said with a smile. "I think he's been given a sedative that's all." He got to his feet and rubbed his hands together. "Now for the fun part!"

**20.**

Phil Goryan entered the technical room to find it empty. "Greg?" he called. But suddenly his body was enveloped in a blue glow and he faded angrily from sight.

********************

He appeared in the spaceship control cabin to see the Doctor, Katherine and before them, kneeling on the floor, his brother in his natural blue-skinned form. The Doctor was digging something into his brother's back. "What have you done?" he spat.

"That would be telling," replied the Doctor with a grim smile. "Just throw your energy weapon across or I shoot your brother here."

With a terrible look at the Doctor, Phil reached into his belt and threw his pistol to the floor. Katherine quickly scooped it up.

"Aah, makes you quite sad doesn't it," said the Doctor to Katherine. "The bond the Degorians have with their clan members. It doesn't quite make up for their mercenary selling of arms to anyone with enough cash though."

But suddenly, and with a furious roar, Phil threw himself towards the control deck. He stabbed at a button. "You're too late Doctor – the signal has been sent anyway. The entire audience have all now been vaporised by lethal sonic waves!"

The Doctor shook his head slowly and clicked his tongue. "No, 'fraid not. What do you two think I've been doing all day except setting up destructive interference patterns to cancel your sonic transmissions? Besides," he held up a small piece of electronic equipment, "I disconnected the control module before you got here!"

Greg smiled revealing pointed teeth. "Alright, but the weapons test was a success. We've been broadcasting results to customers who are going to buy it anyway."

The Doctor bit his lip. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I picked up those transmissions too - and deactivated your transmitter when I first got here. Still, you might have some customers, but I think they might be a teensy-weensy bit angry when you can't show them the goods!" He leant over the control deck. "Ooh look," he said pointing to a moving dot on a radar screen, "I think you might have company. Can't stay – bye!"

The Doctor pressed a button on the transmat device, gave a cheery wave and disappeared together with Katherine and Kris in a blue glow of energy.

The two Degorians shared a look of horror as they scrambled to the flight controls.

******************

The 'Jackals' finished another number to the roar of approval from over fifteen thousand fans that filled Earls Court. Eddie Hyde, all smiles, took a bow and punched the air as the crowd went into rapturous applause.

From their VIP box, Katherine could see Eddie give a special wave and a wink to Claire and Kris who stood and waved back at his daddy.

Then Eddie stepped back and indicated the rest of the band. The two guitarists, Alan Blake and Gary Tanner each took a bow before clapping their new drummer who had stepped in at the very last moment.

The Doctor just grinned.

**Next Time: **The Doctor and Katherine land on an alien planet where a desperate fugitive is seeking **'Sanctuary'.**

**Death on Tour - Confidential**

I might as well come clean – I hate writing contemporary stories!

I always find it really difficult to find an original setting in a contemporary story. Industrial factories, hotel conferences, UNIT, London – it's all been done before. It's so much easier to think of an alien planet or a futuristic colony or ship. And setting stories in Earth's rich history is simple – there's just so much of a rich vein to be tapped.

But contemporary stories have a real place in Doctor Who, both in the Classic series (notably the Third Doctor's era) and especially now in the New Series. In the New Series this is for two reasons.

Firstly there are far more 'connections' to a companion's normal life and family than ever before. Secondly, as we all know, realising alien planets on screen realistically costs a heck of a lot of money. It's a lot easier pretending Cardiff is London I can tell you!

So why bother doing these stories in fan-fiction when I don't like them, I have a companion with no family ties in our time, and there's no budget to think of?

I'm especially sad when it comes to setting challenges to myself! I want 'TARDIS Adventures' to be as close as I can get to 'real' Doctor Who and that means sticking to the 'magic formula'.

To be a little fair to myself, I do think I've come up with an original idea here and I don't think my Degorians – alien technologists and arms sellers – have been done yet. Nor has the background of a rock concert. I did think of this whilst I was writing season 1 and 'The Pharayus Deal', where I managed to sneak in the name of the 'Jackals' and Eddie at the end of the story. This gave me a nice little name check for Megan in this story. I could have used the psychic paper of course, but this was more fun and one of the advantages of being the sole writer and doing some forward planning.

As far as my cast went, I thought of Duncan James for Eddie, Claire Buckfield for Claire and Sunetra Sarker (currently playing Zoe in Casualty) for Anji.

As for my Degorians? Well, if you ever visited Butlins in the 1980's, there were aliens called Toot and Ploot – go on, look them up………….


End file.
